


#waspwonders

by SkyRose



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: buzzzz 🐝 @jvandyneDoes playing Mario Kart count as drunk driving? #waspwonders





	#waspwonders

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as [this drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788532) I wrote. I liked their dynamic, so I wanted to write more! This is also a social media fic experiment.
> 
> For my Ladies of Marvel bingo square "Does playing Mario Kart count as drunk driving?" Also for "cell phone" on my [whole_new_world](https://whole-new-world.dreamwidth.org/) table and "text from last night" at [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/). The texts I used can be found [here](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-11416.html) & [here.](http://www.textsfromlastnight.com/Text-Replies-13590.html) Whoo, that's a lot of things for such a short ficlet lol.

Natasha’s phone vibrated from where it sat on her desk. She was trying to get her geography homework finished. She glanced over to her phone to see it was a Twitter notification. Her reading was halted.

There was only one account she had notifications turned on for. Her girlfriend’s, of course.

**buzzzz 🐝 @jvandyne**

Does playing Mario Kart count as drunk driving?  _ #waspwonders _

** you know who i am @tonystark**

Only if you race with a human character

** Kamala 🌟 @msmarvelous**

This is the ultimate  _ #waspwonders _

** loki @gloriouspurpose**

Congrats, Bug Woman, this is your most ridiculous thought yet.

** 💚 @theenchantress**

what’s a mario kart????

** Kamala 🌟 @msmarvelous**

You Asgardians are so uncultured!!!

Natasha knew Janet’s most random tweets happened when she was procrastinating. She typed out a quick reply.

** nat @the_widow**

Everyone stop encouraging her. Janet, do your hw.

Simple and effective. Hopefully Janet would stop her nonsense for the night. They had plans to go shopping tomorrow, but Janet needed to get her work done first. It was an important paper for her English class. 

Natasha turned her attention back to her textbook. 

A few minutes passed before her phone buzzed again.

**buzzzz 🐝 @jvandyne**

Microwave minutes are longer than normal minutes.  _ #waspwonders _

** Steve Rogers @captainamerica**

Back in my day, we didn’t have microwaves!

** loki @gloriouspurpose**

Is this because you don’t want to write your english paper?

** Kamala 🌟 @msmarvelous**

omg…

** 💚 @theenchantress**

micro??? wave????

** you know who i am @tonystark**

Acting like a dumb blonde won’t make me go out with you.

** 💚 @theenchantress**

shut up. I wear heels bigger than your dick

“Ha!” 

Natasha looked down at the floor, where Janet was currently sprawled with her phone in front of her face. Her laptop was open on her desk, displaying a blank document.

“Did you see—” Janet started, flashing her screen towards Natasha.

“Do your homework,” Natasha interrupted, mimicking her earlier tweet.

“You’re no fun,” Janet grumbled as she stood and took a seat at her desk.

“You’ll thank me later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
